The Magical Medicine
After a fake fire is put out, Milli catches pneumonia. Geo must stay and look after her, while Bot, Zig Zag, Alphonse, Nick, and Jade and Umi Car all go to find ingredients for a special medicine which will make Milli better. Intro: The Fire *(The episode begins with the faggots riding in Umi Car when Bot turns to the screen and waves) *Bot: Hello. How are you? We're Team Umizoomi, the tiniest team of superheroes in the world. I'm Bot... *Milli: I'm Milli... *Geo: I'm Geo... *Jade: I'm Jade... *Milli: And this is our car - Umi Car! *(Smoke appears in front and Jade sniffs it) *Jade: Does anyone else smell smoke? *Milli and Geo: Fire! *Geo: Over there! *(A small house is on fire) *Bot: That house is on fire! *Bobby: Hoorah! Team Umizoomi is here! Stay back everyone, for Team Umizoomi! *Bot: Quickly! Get the hose from the boot. *Jade: None of us are wearing boots. *Milli: Jade, he means the boot of Umi Car. *Jade: Oh, right. I'll get out the... "Safety Shields"! (gets the Safety Shields from her pocket) Ahh! Problem - we only have 3 Safety Shields! *Bot: That means one of us will have to put out the fire without a Safety Shield! Not me! *Jade: Not me! *Umi Car: Beep, beep! *Jade: Not me! *Geo: Well, not me! *Jade: Not me! *Milli: (after a briefpause) I'm the team's leader and I want you guys safe so I will! *Geo: Are you sure Milli? *Milli: I can do it! *Geo: OK. Safety Shields, activite! *(Geo, Bot and Jade put on their Safety Shields) *Let's put out the fire! *(Bot turns on the hose and he and the rest of the team hold the hose and water sprays until the fire goes out) *Jade: Whoo! *Geo: We did it! *Geo, Bot and Jade: (all high-five) Yeah! Milli Catches Pneumonia *(Coughing can be heard) *Jade: Shh, listen. Do you hear something? I hear coughing. Do you? Yeah, me too. Umi-Friend, we need your help to find where it's coming from and who's coughing. Do you know? (Milli walks from off-screen and is seen coughing badly) *Gasps* You're right, it's Milli! *Geo, Bot and Jade: Milli! *Milli: *Coughs* I'm feeling very ill. Ooh, my chest is in so much pain and I have a headache. (holds on to her chest and falls on her back) *Geo: I'm coming, Milli! (Skates to her very fast) Milli! Milli? (feels Milli's chest but her heart is beating very fast and he can't hear her breathing) Milli's unconscious! *Cries* (Geo goes into his knees and cries, but Bot and Jade comfort him) *Bot: Oh, Geo. Don't cry. *Jade: Bot, Milli IS unconscious! She's not breathing! And I can feel her heart beating very fast! *Bot: Hmm.... (gets out a stethoscope and hears Milli's heart beating very fast) Oh, dear. Guys, I'm afraid Milli has got pneumonia. *Geo: What's pneumonia? *Jade: I'll tell you. Pneumonia is a lung infection that can make you very sick. You may cough, run a fever, and have a hard time breathing. Germs called bacteria or viruses usually cause pneumonia. Pneumonia usually starts when you breathe the germs, like when Milli breathed in the smoke, into your lungs. You may be more likely to get the disease after having a cold or the flu. Symptoms of pneumonia caused by bacteria usually come on quickly. They may include these things: Cough. You will likely cough up mucus (sputum) from your lungs. Mucus may be rusty or green or tinged with blood. Fever. Fast breathing and feeling short of breath. Shaking and "teeth-chattering" chills. Chest pain that often feels worse when you cough or breathe in. Fast heartbeat. Feeling very tired or very weak. Nausea and vomiting. And Milli has a terrible case. She got too much smoke into her lungs and it has made her unconscious and she has a terrible fever. *Bot: Terrible. All right, we must hurry home...... and fast. (looks at the screen) Have you ever had pneumonia before? Whoa! That must have happened to kids like you. *(Back at the Fountain Headquarters, Milli is in her bed and still not waking up) *Geo: Oh, Milli. *Bot: Don't worry Geo, we will think of a way to save her. *Jade: (a lightbulb appears over Jade's head) Huh! I have an idea! I know a special recipe for a medicine that could just save her. I have most of the ingredients but I need to go out and find 3 more. I need to find some melted white chocolate... *Geo and Bot: Ooh. *Jade: A juicy grapefruit... *Geo and Bot: Wow! *Jade: And the most important ingredient - super sticky honey! *Geo: Cool! *Jade: OK, here's what we are gonna do - Geo you must stay here and take care of you're sister and Bot you will come with me to find the remaining ingredients. But we must hurry, time is of the encense. If we don't get Milli to drink the medicine before midnight... she will die. *Geo: *Gasps* REALLY?! *Cries in tears* *Bot: Oh, Geo. (hugs Geo and Geo hugs Bot) *Jade: Well, there's plenty of time. It's only half-past 7. That means we have exactly 5 hours and 30 minutes to save her. Come on, Bot. Let's go. Team Umizoomi... *Geo, Bot and Jade: (jump up) It's time for action! *Bot: See ya later, Geo. *Jade: Goodbye. *Geo: Good luck on your journey! Bot and Jade Arrive at the Supermarket *Bot: *Sings* Who's gonna make a medicine for Milli? *Bot and Jade: *Sing* We are, Team Umizoomi! *Jade: *Sings* Who's gonna make a medicine for Milli? *Bot and Jade: *Sing* We are, Team Umizoomi! We're on a mission to save the day, here we come, we're on our way! We are gonna make medicine for Milli, yeah Team Umzoomi! *(Bot and Jade arrive at the supermarket) *Jade: We are here! Now, to open the doors. (pushes the doors) Nnnh! *Pants* Hmm... (he screams while running right towards the doors, but gets hit and spins around.) It’s no use. *Bot: Jade these are automatic doors. They open by themselves. *Jade: Like... magic! OK, let's stand on that supermarket mat so we can wait for the door to open. *(The doors open and Bot and Jade quickly run inside) *Bot: We're in. Now we need a shopping trolley. But all these shopping trollies are too big! We can't use Milli's Pattern Power or Geo's Shape Belt, because they are both back at home. *Jade: Hmm... Huh! I have an idea! I will turn myself into a shopping trolley. *Bot: What? *Jade: I can transform myself into anything - a car... (transforms into a car and beeps) ...or a helicopter. (transforms into a helicopter) *Bot: Even... a table tennis table? *Jade: If you say so. (transforms into a table tennis table) Hey where are the rackets and balls? Anyway, as if by magic I will transform myself into a shopping trolley. Right. Come on, help me transform into a shopping trolley so we can get the ingredients for Milli. (transforms into a bird) Am I a shopping trolley? Uh-uh, I'm a bird.(transforms into a mouse) What about this? *Sqeuaks* No, I'm a mouse. (finally transforms into a shopping trolley) Is this a shopping trolley? Yes! Here we go. One shopping trolley to carry the rest of the missing ingredients in. *Bot: Then let's hurry and cure Milli. (Bot pushes Jade towards some isles) Hmm, Jade what do we need first? *Jade: (transforms back to herself and checks the list) We need... some white chocolate. That is on isle 6. *Bot: OK. Can you help us? Which one of these isles has the number 6 on it? That one. Thanks. Let's go. *Jade: Bot, quick question? *Bot: Yes, Jade? *Jade: Why have I turned into a shopping trolley? Are there no more? *Bot: Never mind. Let's go. (Bot pushes Jade to isle 6 which is full of sweets and chocolate) *Jade: We're here. Now what we need first is white chocolate, but I can't tell which one of these is white chocolate. Any ideas, Bot? *Bot: Well, to find the white chocolate, we need to find the wrapping that's just right for Mill. *Jade: As we look through the intersection of the store, we need to look for a blue semi Mack truck with a pink yogurt on it. But the shelfs are so high. I know, we can use our bouncy shoes to get onto the shelfs. *Bot: What a good idea, Jade. *Bot and Jade: Bouncy shoes, on! 1, 2, 3! (Bot and Jade bounce onto the shelves) *Jade: Brilliant! We are now on the high shelves. Now remember, we need to find a blue semi Mack trick with pink yogurt. (she and Bot stand in front of a orange store truck with a orange) Is this the truck we are looking for? Is it blue? No. It's orange. And does it have a matching yogurt color on it? Your right, it is yogurt but it's orange, this truck doesn’t match. Let's keep looking. (she and Bot come to a red Peterbilt with an orange triangle) How about this one? Is it blue? No, it is red. Is it a semi Mack truck? No, it‘s not a semi Mack truck. *Jerry Recycled Batteries Hauler: A semi Mack truck? I’m not a semi Mack truck, I’m a Peterbilt for dang sake! Leave me alone, you eight arm octopus woman! (He drives away) *(Bot and Jade come in front of a blue semi Mack truck with a pink yogurt star on it) What about this one? Is it blue? Yes! And does it have a pink yogurt on it? Yes! Bot, we found the first snack. *Bot: Yeah! *(Umi Alarm rings) *Bot: I'm getting a call right here on my Belly, Belly... *Bot and Jade: Belly Screen! *Jade: *Gasps* It's Geo! How's Milli doing? *Geo: Not any better. She's awake but's feeling very cold. Her are chattering fast and she's breathing fast. *Milli: (Teeth start chattering and she keeps breathing very fast) *Geo: And she's coughing some mucus tinged in blood from her lungs. *Milli: (coughs rusty green mucus) *Geo: We only have under 4 hours to save her. Please, hurry! *Bot: Jade, lets rush to the fruit aisle! We have 4 hours left on the Umi-Clock. (they pick out a juicy grapefruit) *Jade: Quick Bot! we've only got 3 hours and a half to save her! *Bot: Lets rush to the cooking aisle! (they pick the last ingredient, super sticky honey) *BOTH: We did it! lets go back home! (When they arrive home, they have only got exactly 2 hours to save Milli) (they give milli the medicine, and she is ok) *Mili: I'm ok! (by the time they cure Milli, it is time for bed) *Geo: Ok everyone, time for bed. THE END Trivia *This episode reveals Jade is left-handed, because she does everything throughout the episode with her left tentacle. *Throughout the episode, Geo says no more than 4 or 5 words in each of his lines. Category:Fan Episodes Category:MorganJordan Category:Transcripts